dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Spirits of Gaia
The Celestial Spirits of Gaia also known as "Children of Gaia" or just Celestials are the children of the Goddess Gaia, also known as "The Goddess of Life itself". There are four different sub species of the Goddess of Children. Their powers can range from average low class devil powers to Ultimate Class devil Status (although this is very rare) and most of the Children of Gaia are shown to be very peaceful and most live away from the three main factions choosing a life of peace and solitude. Appearance The Celestials have a range of appearances with some looking completely human, others looking sub human with animal like features,. The Celestials have a range of different type of wings allowing them to fly although most Celestials have wings that resemble that of a angel. It is unknown if the number of wings signify their strength or social standing in their world like it does for angels and devils but it is highly unlikely due to a low class Celestial having almost eight wings at birth. Personality The Celestial Spirits are shown to travel the world helping human and even other creatures like youkai, devils, and angels saying "it is the will of their mother to be kind and helpful". Most Celestials are shown to care deeply for humans despite the reason being they only help humans because Gaia commanded them to. There was once a Celestial who cried for 30 days and 30 nights because the human they had became friends with died. When Celestials slip into deep depression they are shown not willing to eat or sleep until something can make them happy again. These creatures, despite some being strong enough to take on High Class Devils like Lord Gremory (with the three most powerful being able to fight on par with the four Great Satans) don't really care for fighting and will choose to help anybody they can regardless of race. The Celestials are so helpful that during the Great War when they found the wishing dragon named "Ryu" they attended to the dragon and even promised to defend younger dragons from the devils and fallen angels who wanted to use the younger dragons as a mean of advancing in the war efforts. They have incredibly beautiful voices and can only be heard and seen by those they're talking to. They are very merciful and nurturing to those they teach, but are known to be rigorous and brutal trainers when someone requests training from them. One special ability all Celestials possess is the ability to unlock "one's true potential". All Celestials are also known to be able to create "Time Rooms" which have the ability to shrink a whole year of training in one full normal day. Unlike Angels, Spirits of Gaia aren't bound by any rules of sexual intercourse causing them to fall, meaning that they can always replenish their race and can even have hybrids. The Celestials live in their own world called "The Land of Gaia" or "Zenith" which basically resembles multiple cities levitating in the sky surrounded by white clouds. The most advance and capital city is known as "Athens" looks more advance than the technologically advance cities in the Underworld, indicating that the race has incredible scientists. History It is unknown if the Celestials predate angels or devils or if angels and devils predate Celestials but Celestials are known to be very old. These creatures being solely spirits are shown to be biologically immortal entities and will not die unless killed. Created by the "goddess of Life" Gaia the Celestials flew through the Earth, Underworld, and even Heaven not affected by any system that sought to keep them out and began helping people and granting as many wishes as they could with the exception being "they refused to take another life". During the Great War the Celestials stayed helpful even risking their lives to carry on the mission they were granted to achieve by their mother. Some died during the Great War but most were left unharmed by the devils, fallen angels, and angels with the three main factions seeing them as nothing more than naive creatures. The Celestials also protect a tree called "The Last Will of Gaia" which produces Golden Fruits called "Figs". The Figs are said to have the power of showing one true good or true evil with only the pure of heart being able to fully learn good and bad. Gaia Song There is a poem written about Gaia "the mother of Celestials" and is written on every wall in Zenith and it goes as followed: Prologue (Poem) : When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end : The goddess descends from the sky : Wings of light and dark spread afar : She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting ; Act I (Poem) : Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess : We seek it thus, and take to the sky : Ripples form on the water's surface : The wandering soul knows no rest. ; Act II (Poem) : There is no hate, only joy : For you are beloved by the goddess : Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds : Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul : Pride is lost : Wings stripped away, the end is nigh ; Act III (Poem) : My friend, do you fly away now? : To a world that abhors you and I? : All that awaits you is a somber morrow : No matter where the winds may blow : My friend, your desire : Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess : Even if the morrow is barren of promises : Nothing shall forestall my return ; Act IV (Poem) : My friend, the fates are cruel : There are no dreams, no honor remains : The arrow has left the bow of the goddess : My soul, corrupted by vengeance : Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey : In my own salvation : And your eternal slumber : Legend shall speak : Of sacrifice at world's end : The wind sails over the water's surface : Quietly, but surely ; Act V (Poem) : Even if the morrow is barren of promises : Nothing shall forestall my return : To become the dew that quenches the land : To spare the sands, the seas, the skies : I offer thee this silent sacrifice Variations of Celestials Holy Celestial Spirits: The original Celestials created by Gaia. Being made from pure magic and energy they are the only Celestials that have the ability to make pact with other creatures even promising to fight for them. The Virago come in the most shapes and sizes with the most famous one named "Ariel" having a mermaid tail but is able to transform it until feet when needed. Ariel is also known as the strongest Celestial Spirit having a set of ten wings with five pair resembling angel and five pair resembling demon wings. Clock Children: A Special type of Gaia children that were reincarnated from human children that were left dead. The Clock Children are shown to have a clock as one eye and are shown to be very powerful with the weakest being as middle class devil ranking. Since these were reincarnated from humans some are shown to possess more self centered personalities. Children of the Moon: Also known by their nickname "Mikoto Children" as reference to the Japanese Moon God "Tsukuyomi-No-Mikoto. The "Children of the Moon" are known as the weakest and most innocent of the Celestials with most resembling fairies. Instead of living in Zenith with other types of Celestial Creatures Children of the Moon usually reside on Earth preforming special tasks such as purification ceremonies. Despite being the weakest they are the greatest when it comes to preforming Holy Ceremonies and Rituals.Children of the Moon unlike Clock Children are known as the "perfect resurrections" because they possess no ill feelings or self centered feelings from their previous lives. They all resemble small children except with a pair of horns or small fairy wings. Weakness Apocryphos (Prophets): Due to the Spirits of Gaia being direct descendants of the Goddess of Life, Gaia, they are unable to handle hearing words that speak ill of God also called "Unholy Exorcism" which causes them to collapse to the ground and can even knock them out, only the strongest Spirits are able to handle it. Ghost Slaying Magic or Exorcisms (children of the moon/clock children): Due to both being reincarnations of normal human children and thus being "ghosts" they can fall victim to any of the common weaknesses of ghosts like salt barriers and silver. Solar Magic (children of the moon): Children of the Moon are unable to handle any type of solar magic or magic that is linked to the sun. Can cause intense scarring or burning that even Holy Celestial Spirits couldn't handle. Abilities Purification: All of the spirits are capable of purification rituals with the Children of the Moon being the strongest at it. True Potential: They are able to lock the "true potential" of other creatures which gives them a boost in power and magic. Intense Training: They are capable of creating special rooms that squeeze a entire year into a normal day. Magic: Like most supernatural spirits they are capable of using magic, they have a special affinity towards holy magic with the strongest Celestial Spirit Ariel using a holy water magic. The Celestial Spirits are also capable of creating light spears or other weapons made of light (although they are very weak compared to other angels). Vengeance: When a Clock Eye Child or Child of the moon is confronted with someone who is the cause of their death, they experience a extreme increase in strength and they become determined to kill anything around them. Intense strength: They are very strong, with the weakest of the spirits being able to fight the common grim reaper or middle class devil. Souls: Their souls are said to be very powerful, with Grayfia describing the souls of spirits of Gaia as "very beautiful moons". Their souls can be used for many different types of rituals and magic although it is banned by the church, magic organizations, and the three factions. Rankings Like most beings, their ranking is based off of their age and strength, currently Ariel is the current leader with 12 Holy Celestial Spirits acting as "her knights". Trivia This concept is unintentionally very similar to the spirits from the Date-A-Live series. Kurumi=clock children, yoshino & kotori=children of the moon, and tohka and the other spirits=holy celestial spirits. The One Winged Demon Genesis has a obsession with the poem of Gaia, it is currently a complete mystery why. Their helpful behavior is based off of the Celestrians from Dragon Quest IX, including them being born from a God but in the Dragon Quest IX video game the God isn't Gaia but instead a being called the "Almighty One" Dante is the only young boy to be reborn as a plain ghost instead of becoming a celestial child. For some reason, children who die a painful or extremely violent death are more likely to be reborn as Clock Eye children, Azazel speculates it's most likely due to the vengeful nature they cling onto. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Species Category:Trihexa King Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth